abuse, fire, and consequences
by SnapeAngel
Summary: A young boy is abused for five years prior to being caught in a devastating house fire. What will become of this orphan? Will he ever know care, concern, love...family?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such :D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan-fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. **I make no claim that it is error free. **If you enjoy my little stories and are **willing to accept the quality level**, please continue reading my story. **If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure** based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

**Reminder to anyone interested:** I am accepting letters written by DP readers, Hogwarts students, etc as well as papers written by first year students that harry would have classes with in both History, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms for Apprentice Potter. Anyone who submits one that is used, which would be most I would assume, will be credited on my profile page and on the chapter their piece is featured in. Be sure to write in character. Meaning if your paper for Herbology was wrote by Neville be sure to BE Neville when you write him. I would love to have these items to add to up coming chapters. Hope to receive some asap!

**Note: **I have started a blog you can follow me on it at: http:/ rjourney- rebecca. Blogspot. com/ . I have also published my non-fan fiction works –short stories and poems currently – on fiction press please feel free to check me out at: http:/www. Fictionpress. com/u/801354/ -as I have mentioned with any link please remove the spaces.

**Side note:** Please do not rush someone suffering from severe burns to Nuffield Health Guildford Hospital I do not know if they do in fact have a burn unit. Rather call emergency services and let the professionals care for them and take them to the correct hospital.

* * *

Adopted from time turner user

rip time turner

old name: I can't believe my luck

new name: abuse, fire, and consequences

* * *

**Abuse, Fire, & Consequences**

The local fire brigade responded to a fire alarm on Privet Drive in Surrey. When they arrived the found number four spewing fire from every window that faced the street. The brave firemen quickly got to work trying to put out the blaze. The neighbors had already started gathering watching in horror as their neighbors house burnt. Each one of the neighbors feared that their house would be next and couldn't imagine how they would go on if their house went up in flames. One old woman being followed around by a dozen cats had her hand to her mouth. She had seen Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley leave earlier but had not seen Harry in several days. She finally swallowed her fear, after checking the sky for a certain magical mark, and approached one of the firemen about her age.

"Sir? Sir, I know the family who lives here and I saw all but the youngest boy leave earlier. They sometimes leave him with me, no one else watches him, I think he might still be inside," she said to the fireman with fear in her eyes.

The Captain snapped his neck over to stare in horror at the house nearly engulfed in flames. During this everyone missed a car roll by with one fat driver, a fat boy, and a skinny woman with a long neck pale at the sight and drove on. About the time the car sped off everyone on the street suddenly heard screams coming from inside the house.

The old cat woman gasped and started crying. The savior of the wizarding world was trapped inside the burning house. The Captain of the firemen ordered a group of fireman to enter the house and find the child who had been reported to him to still inside. They ran up to the house to find the door locked. The youngest of the fireman, a young man who had only been out of fire academy for a month, kicked the door down so they could enter. By the time they got inside the shrill screams had stopped. Just inside, between the door and the bottom of the staircase, they found a small boy who couldn't be more than six years old unconscious. The most senior of the firemen carefully picked him up and carried him out to the awaiting ambulance. The paramedics got to work stabilizing him as a policeman climbed in with them before they took off to the burn unit with the child. The senior fireman who had carried the child out stood there for a few moments watching them before taking a deep breath and getting back to work. He hated seeing kids hurt and it bothered him severely that the child had been burned so severely.

Several days later Harry Potter woke up in Nuffield Health Guildford Hospital. It took him a few minutes to figure out why the ceiling was so far away from his face, why it was so lite up, and what that odd 'BEEP' was. Once Harry realized he was not in his cupboard and was not in pain he rotated his eyes around looking for the breathing he had just detected. When his eyes landed on the bobby who was sitting in his room not far from him Harry's eyes went wide. The last thing he remembered was being hot, scared, and choking in his cupboard then wishing he was able to get out. Right after he wished he could be free the door to his cupboard flew off away from him and Harry could see the fire. Harry hadn't thought twice about scrambling out of his cupboard and trying to go out the front door only to have the fire flare up and attack him. Harry was sure he was in trouble since there was a police man there.

"Hey there champ. You're awake. Been wait'n on you to wake up there for a while. Relax son. You in pain? Let me get a doc. I'll be right back just calm down," the officer said to Harry before slipping out to get the attending.

Harry wished he could get up, run away and hide. He was sure that his uncle was who the copper had really gone to get and that he would be in another world of hurt, but Harry was bandaged head to toe in gauze with tubes coming out of nearly every part of his body or so it seemed. Since Harry couldn't get up he just settled for hyperventilating as he panicked. The police man came back into the room with a middle age female doctor in tow.

"Hello Harry how are you? Are you in any pain? No? Ok good if you are you just push this button and someone will come tend to you. You were home when your home burn down. Do you remember how it started?" the lady doctor asked.

"No, I was in my cupboard when my relatives left and only came out after my cupboard was hot and smoky and something freaky happened and the door went away," Harry said in a harsh whisper.

The doctor examined him and smiled, "well you shall be fine with time and plenty of food and a few skin grafts. If you are up to it this officer has some questions for you."

Harry looked up scared but nodded his head. The doctor left and the officer gathered a chair pulling it close to the child's bed and sat down.

"So Harry, tell me about your home life."

Harry looked at him in confusion and said, "is that my name officer? I have never heard it before. Aunt and uncle and my cousin just call me 'freak' or 'boy'. It's nice to know I actually have a real name I thought only real people, not freaks like me, got names."

The Detective Brown was having a hard time not showing how unholy angry he was.

"Child, your name is Harrison James Evans Potter. Can I call you Harry as a nickname?" Detective Brown managed to get out calmly though he felt his blood pressure had to be through the roof.

"Ok sir."

The detective sighed, "Harry, they left you to die. They cannot get to you anymore. They are in big trouble and will be in more trouble if you tell us what your home life with your aunt, uncle, and cousin was like."

"I do all the chores and I am only feed bread and water and sometimes old what ever is left over and I get blamed for everything. I am not allowed to watch T.V nor play with toys and when I am punished I get beat and locked in my cupboard for a week or more and also no food, catched by my cousin and his friends and bet up..." Harry's voice faded to a weak rasp.

"Cupboard? Why were you in a cupboard?" the bobby asked confused.

The police detective gently questioned Harry for a while until all the secretes of the Dursley household was out including why Harry had said he had been living in the cupboard under the stairs. By the end of it the police officer was greatly disturbed and vowed to himself to hunt these animals down and see them prosecuted to the fullest extend of the law and the doctor, who had came back in shortly after the questioning started, was nearly in tears. She also made a vow to make sure Harry was placed with the best family they could find. She made a mental note to call her old friends Drs. Granger and see if they would be up to adopted another child.

- 5 Years Later -

It was five years to the day since Harry woke up in the hospital. He had been adopted by Drs. Grangers who had an adopted daughter the same age as Harry. The past five years had been hard on Harry and his new family. Harry had to have several skin grafts and treatments to completely recover from the house fire. Harry also had spent the last five years in therapy working on the issues that originated from his abuse and neglect at the hands of the Dursleys. It took Harry a bit of time to get it through his head that he only had to do a FEW chores, not sleep on the floor, got a full size real room, got to play with toys, got new cloths, could do and was expected to do excellent in school, and that he would never be hit if he did something wrong. After a while between the Grangers warm nature and the work Harry had been doing with his therapist he went up to his adopted mother and hugged her on the third Christmas after the fire. The Dursley adults had been put in prison and lost their parental rights to Dudley as well as custody of Harry.

Harry and Hermione Granger had just received a visit from Professor Flitwick informing them of their eligibility and acceptance, if they wanted it, to Hogwarts. After they, and their parents, integrated the small professor and found out that they could indeed do their school work for the private University prep school they had been attending for the last year they decided they would attend. Harry and Hermione didn't mind having double the work, they had each other to study with and they had plans other than learning to control the magic that had caused them trouble or embarrassment or confusion so many times in the past. Professor Flitwick was currently waiting for the family to gather themselves together to go to Diagon Alley. Harry and his mom were up stairs putting a little woman's concealer on what was left of his scar. He had had a few plastic surgery techniques done to his scar to remove it but it was still there a little. Professor Flitwick had explained how that would give him away and they would likely be mobbed and followed around instead of able to enjoy their time in the Alley. He was actually who had suggested the makeup after finding out from one of his muggleborn Ravenclaws who had been bit by an animal as a child that she used makeup to cover what was left of the scar.

They made it to and through Diagon Alley without much incident. Professor Flitwick enjoyed himself going for a ride in a muggle car. Harry and Hermione wanted to move into the book store as well as the potion product store but their parents managed to spend a small fortune in each store and drag them out. Harry and Hermione were thrilled to start Hogwarts and worked to get head in both their schools. Professor Flitwick left the Granger residence happy to know he most likely had two new Ravenclaws coming in and he made a note to himself to keep his mouth shut to Albus about where Harry Potter, nay Hadrian Robert Granger, was living.

.

.

.

-end-


End file.
